DaeJae Sugar Baby and Daddy
by Daejae24
Summary: Hanya cerita membosankan tentang seorang Baby dan Daddy nya. Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/


**Sugar Baby and Daddy**

**Summary :**

Hanya cerita membosankan tentang seorang Baby dan Daddy nya.

Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Oneshoot**

**M**

**/Romance/Smut/**

**Cerita ini asli milik SAM! **

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata.-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

**Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**** Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Liburan musim panas berarti tugas menumpuk. Itulah yang sedang di lakukan pemuda manis bernama Youngjae. Ia sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas musim panas nya.

Padahal liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Tapi 'ayah' nya memintanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya terlebih dahulu, agar mereka nanti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak.

Dan ya daripada dia bosan menunggu ayah nya pulang, lebih baik ia mengerjakan tugasnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja nanti ia mendapatkan hadiah dari ayahnya.

Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Youngjae sangat bahagia.

Dengan menggunakan kemeja besar milik ayahnya serta sepasang kaus kaki panjang sampai lutut yang menempel sempurna dikaki rampingnya ia berkutat dengan laptopnya dari siang hari.

Dan di luar matahari mulai tenggelam menyisakan awan berwarna oranye yang sangat indah. Apalagi melihat pemandangan tersebut digedung pencakar langit seperti penthouse milik 'ayah' Youngjae ini sangat lah indah, jadi pemuda manis ini meninggalkan tugasnya dan pergi kearah jendela berukuran besar dihadapannya, lalu menatap awan itu dengan kagum.

Ya walaupun Youngjae adalah seorang mahasiswa tahun ke 3 tapi sikap nya masih seperti anak kecil. Karena selalu dimanjakan oleh ayah nya.

"Hoam kapan daddy pulang.." ia menguap dan merentangkan tangannya, lalu melihat jam masih pukul 6 sore dan ayahnya akan pulang pukul 9 malam. Jadi ia bisa beristirahat selama 1 jam lalu melanjutkan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia yakin dalam setengah jam ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya nanti dan menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Sungguh sempurna.

Lalu ia pergi ke arah kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran king.

Ujung kemejanya terangkat memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus, dan ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam dibawah kemeja kebesarannya.

Ia menguap lalu menutup matanya.

.

Youngjae meregangkan badannya lalu mengusap matanya dengan kepalan tangannya. Lalu ia merasakan pandangan seseorang kearah nya.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata tajam dan gelap menatapnya diambang pintu.

"Da-daddy kau sudah pulang.." Youngjae menatap jam sekilas. Oh sial sudah lewat jam 9 malam. Ia tertidur selama itu.

Pria diambang pintu pun mendekati Youngjae. Dan-Youngjae-merasa-sedikit-takut.

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya nya dengan suara rendah sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang dekat Youngjae. Youngjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan ujung kemejanya.

Daehyun. Nama pemuda ini adalah Jung Daehyun. Seorang CEO pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Ia berumur 30 tahun dan masih melajang sebelum bertemu dengan Youngjae. Pemuda manis yang ia temui saat ia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, dimana kampus Youngjae yang saat itu sedang melakukan tour ke negeri Sakura itu.

Mereka bertemu karena kehebohan Youngjae saat sedang berkeliling tanpa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya, lalu menabrak Daehyun yang tengah membawa kopi panas ditangannya, dan menumpahkan nya di atas dada pemuda tampan ini.

Lalu Youngjae berbalik dan melebarkan matanya saat kopi panas itu membasahi dada pemuda didepannya. Youngjae mendekati nya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat basah tersebut sambil mengucapkan kata 'Mianhae' berulangkali. Dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dan tentu saja Daehyun terpesona oleh kecantikan dan keimutan pemuda dihadapan nya hingga ia hanya diam saja saat rasa sakit menjalari bagian dadanya, tapi ia tidak peduli saat pemuda itu juga merapalkan kata maaf berulangkali. Suara nya sungguh seperti melodi yang sangat indah ditelinga Daehyun.

Dan sejak saat itu Daehyun mulai mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu.

Dan seperti ini lah kehidupan mereka sekarang. Sebagai sugar Baby dan Daddy.

"apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu? " tanya Daehyun sekali lagi saat Youngjae hanya diam saja. Dan menatap tangan Youngjae, lebih tepatnya selangkangan nya.

Pemuda manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya."a-aku ketiduran dad.."

"oke sekarang ayo selesaikan tugasmu."

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun."apakah aku akan mendapatkan hadiah jika aku menyelesaikan nya dad?" tanya nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak untuk anak nakal sepertimu." Jawab Daehyun lalu menggendong Youngjae seperti pengantin dan membawanya ke tempat dimana Youngjae tadi mengerjakan tugasnya."aku akan memberimu sebuah hukuman."

Mata Youngjae kembali berbinar dan menatap Daehyun."tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. " ujar Daehyun yang menatap wajah imut bayi nya. Bibir Youngjae mengerucut lucu.

Daehyun menurunkan nya, lalu Youngjae duduk di lantai dan menyalakan kembali laptop yang ada di atas meja didepan nya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menyelip diantara ketiaknya dan detik berikutnya Youngjae sudah berada di pangkuan Daehyun.

"Mmmm daddy~" Youngjae merengek saat bibir dan tangan nakal Daehyun berkeliaran di tubuhnya.

"kerjakan saja tugasmu." Daehyun membuka kancing pertama kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Youngjae lalu menghujani bahu Youngjae dengan cuiman basah.

Youngjae menurut dan mengerjakan kembali tugasnya dengan susah payah saat bibir kecilnya terus mengeluarkan suara sexy. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugas nya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tangan Daehyun masuk kedalam kemeja Youngjae dan membelai kulit perut Youngjae dengan sensual.

"eunghm.. " dan Youngjae terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tangan nakal Daehyun mulai turun ke bawah lalu menurunkan celana dalam yang dipakai oleh Youngjae hingga terlepas dari kaki ramping itu.

"Eungh daddyh.." Youngjae mulai berkeringat saat fokusnya terbagi dua."akh-" Youngjae meringis saat merasakan satu jari kasar menembus hole nya yang kering.

Ia semakin terburu-buru mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan Daehyun terus memanjakan bayi nya dengan wajah puas.

Dua jari sekarang tertanam dalam di dalam diri Youngjae."lebih cepath ngh~" tiba-tiba saja Youngjae merasa kosong saat jari Daehyun sudah tidak berada didalam dirinya lagi.

Deg

Youngjae menengokkan kepalanya dan sepasang bibir menabrak bibirnya lalu melumat nya dengan kasar."hahah begitulah Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun dengan gelap saat ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka."kerjakan kembali tugasmu."

"nee – nee daddy..." ia cepat-cepat menuliskan beberapa kata lagi pada tugasnya.

"AKH-" Youngjae menjerit saat sesuatu yang tebal dan besar menembus dirinya dalam sekali hentak. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Daehyun sudah menurunkan celananya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Youngjae. Sakit. Tapi ia menahan nya. Ia pantas menerimanya karena tidak memanggil Daehyun Daddy barusan.

Setelah beberapa saat Daehyun hanya diam saja. "dad- daddy aku-"

"teruskan saja tugasmu."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan tugasnya. Padahal ia sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan penis tebal Daehyun didalam dirinya.

Sesekali Youngjae mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya, tapi Daehyun memegang kedua sisi pinggulnya nya dengan kuat. Ia terus mengerjakan tugasnya dan Daehyun terus mencumbu bahu dan leher nya.

Dengan posisi seperti itu penis Daehyun semakin tertanam dalam, dalam Youngjae."sedikit lagih daddyh."

"emmm," Daehyun memainkan kedua nipple Youngjae dengan jari tangannya.

"sudah selesai daddy-!" ujar Youngjae bahagia lalu menutup laptopnya.

Dan tanpa babibu Daehyun langsung menekan dada Youngjae keatas meja agar lebih memperlihatkan hole merah muda yang lezat milik bayi nya.

Youngjae yang ditekan seperti itu hanya terkikik membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"kau sangat bahagia hm."

"nee daddy~ aahh.."

Daehyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"lebih cepat daddyh-!"

Youngjae meminta lebih yang tentu saja langsung dilakukan oleh Daehyun. Ini yang ingin dia lakukan sejak pulang kerja. Makannya ia menyuruh Youngjae untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas nya.

"ahh ah ah daddyh~" Daehyun terus menumbuk hole Youngjae dengan keras. Sebenarnya dengan posisi seperti itu perut Youngjae sangat sakit.

Daehyun menekankan dada bidangnya dipunggung Youngjae dan mengulum telinga kiri Youngjae.

Youngjae terus mendasah nikmat saat tangan Daehyun membelai penisnya yang terabaikan sedari tadi.

"sshh babyh kau sangat nikmat."

Youngjae hanya terkikik."a aku akan sampai dadh sshh ahhk," Daehyun mengocok penis Youngjae dengan tempo cepat seperti tusukan nya pada Hole Youngjae.

Suara kulit menampar kulit terdengar sangat jelas di ruangan yang besar itu.

"aahhhkk Daddyyhhh~" desah panjang Youngjae saat ia cum. Daehyun menyeringai dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal mempersiapkan pelepasannya juga.

"biar aku yang melakukannya dadh." Ujar Youngjae saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu Daehyun duduk dengan Youngjae dipangkuan nya dengan posisi yang sama.

Lalu Youngjae mengangkangi Daehyun dan melebarkan kakinya dikedua sisi paha Daehyun lalu mulai menggoyang pinggulnya.

"ssshh jaeh," sungguh sangat nikmat posisi ini menurut Daehyun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas sofa dan menatap langit-langit saat mereka berdua terus mendesah nikmat.

Tangan Daehyun tidak tinggal diam. Ia meremas pantat bulat Youngjae hingga memerah. "eughh~" dan pemuda manis ini terus menggoyang pinggulnya saat merasakan penis Daehyun mulai membesar didalam dirinya. Youngjae mengetatkan hole nya.

"oh shit Youngjae! Teruskhan."

Youngjae terkikik dan memainkan penisnya yang sakit saat merasa akan cum lagi. Pre-cum sudah keluar dari lubang kecil penis nya."sshh daddyh~" ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk penis besar Daehyun. Ia sangat menyukai ini.

Setelah beberapa gerakan liar dari Youngjae akhirnya Daehyun klimaks juga dan memenuhi hole Youngjae dengan cairan cintanya dan membuatnya hangat. Pemuda manis ini juga klimaks lagi dan mengotori tangan serta kemeja yang di kenakannya yang sekarang menempel diseluruh kulit lengket nya karena aktivitas panas mereka.

Mereka mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah dan Daehyun mengangkat pinggul Youngjae lalu mengeluarkan penis nya dari dalam hole Youngjae diikuti oleh aliran deras cairan putihnya. Youngjae terkekeh saat menekankan jarinya didepan holenya. "sangat penuh dad." Lalu ia membalik kan badannya dan melingkar kan lengannya di leher Daehyun dan menatapnya dengan nakal.

Daehyun menarik pinggang Youngjae dan melingkar kan kaki Youngjae dipinggang nya lalu melingkar lengan nya disekeliling pinggang ramping bayinya."puas hm."

"no daddyh~" Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerling nakal.

"Dasar anak nakal." Daehyun terkekeh dan menggigit hidung Youngjae dengan gemas.

Youngjae terkekeh dan menghubungkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu daddyyyyy." Ucap Youngjae dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap belakang kepala Youngjae dengan lembut."aku juga mencintaimu Jae." Balasnya sambil mencium bahu Youngjae yang telanjang.

Youngjae tersenyum lebar."Daddy- aaaa-" tiba-tiba saja Daehyun berdiri membuat Youngjae hampir mencekik lehernya. Youngjae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum. Sungguh tampan. Pikir Youngjae.

Daehyun menyandarkan punggung Youngjae ke jendela besar dibelakang nya lalu melahap bibir Youngjae dengan rakus oleh bibir tebalnya. Saliva berceceran di sudut mulut mereka.

Sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang diantara Baby dan Daddy nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The eeend huahahah**

**Gaje ya, biasa FF sam emang suka gaje mheheheh :v**

**Ini FF dadakan lhooo, semoga kalian menyukainyaaaa**

**Vomment nya jangan lupa yaa :')**

**Eh btw sam sekarang aktifnya di Wattpad, FF yang Damn It di akun Wattpad aku udah tamat, terus FF lain juga di banyak yang di perbaru. Jadi pindah kesana ya hehehehe**

**Akun sam di Wattpad tuh Daejae09 yaa**

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2020 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
